


It Came From Row 9

by CentellaWrites



Series: The Rick and Lucy Saga [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Doggy Style, Ex-wife character (Rick and Morty), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lucy is kinky, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Rick Sanchez, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), cum, humor and smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Originally written June 2015.First edition of the Lucy saga, my ex-wife character for Rick.It's 1980, and Rick's movie snob of a wife wants to take him on a movie-themed date.He's in for a few surprises.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rick and Lucy Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782028
Kudos: 5





	It Came From Row 9

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Lucy saga!  
> Lucy is my ex-wife character for Rick Sanchez. I created her about when the show first came out, early 2014, and I spent about the next couple years developing her, coming up with a full timeline of their life and marriage etc..and writing a ton of smut with them too. She was, in fact, my foray into smut!
> 
> As you'll read on, amongst the smutty adventures will be angst, hurt / comfort, racing thoughts, a dysfunctional relationship, and a couple slowly growing apart, through neither fault of their own but simply because neither really wanted to admit that the other wasn't compatible. Lucy, a fawning submissive but easily angered piece of work who doesn't know what she wants from life, and....Rick.
> 
> This first fic is one of their first dates as an official couple.
> 
> Because this was written a while ago, and I've definitely improved since then (this isn't even the first porn I wrote of them lol), it might seem a bit too vanilla and OOC. But keep in mind Rick is younger in these stories, AND season 2 wasn't even finished by the time I'd finished them.

“Okay, so the movie’s on at … let’s see …” Lucy looked down at her watch. “I guess it’s on at 7.”

“Great, just enough time for you to regret paying for it.”

Lucy laughed to herself and shook her head. “At least you got to pick the hotel room this time.”

Rick stared blankly at the blaring TV standing in the middle of the room, his arm draped over his wife, leaning against the bedframe. “Still don’t know why you like the restaurant, or this city, so much.”

“Oh really? The movie-themed restaurant modeled after the one in the opening of Vertigo didn't tip you off?"

"Oh, right," Rick replied sarcastically, "because we need more of that around the house."

"Excuse me?"

"Food's crap too."

"When do I ever get a chance to do anything close to this around the house?"

"Y-y-y-you never have to. The number of times you've recited lines from every movie that came out in the last, I dunno, ten years could probably fill a-a-a small theater group's entire repertoire."

"But does it ever get to you, Rick?"

Rick didn't take his eyes off the TV. "Wh-wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Lucy quickly rolled her eyes and toppled off the bed. "Okay, you about ready?"

"Sure, just let me finish this episode of Rhoda."

"Rick ..." She facepalmed and wandered over to the other side of the bed, reaching into her suitcase for her "Madeline" dress. While looking in the wall mirror to make sure she got her hair in the perfect circle bun, she stopped, checking herself out in her bra and small skirt for a split second. The bun was made in a matter of seconds, and she slowly rolled up her stockings. "Hey, Rick?"

He sighed. "Yeah, what?"

"Don't look now ..."

"That's a movie reference, isn't i -"

Before he could finish his sentence, her mouth was on his. He was startled for a second but, as per usual, he returned the kiss. She slowly made her way on top of him and let her tongue loose through his lips. After a second or two he started feeling up her sides and sliding his hand through the elastic on her skirt. Mid-kiss, she reached for the dresser behind him and slipped a cassette tape into the small player, a flute solo suddenly ringing through the hotel room.

Rick opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Um …” he said, breaking away from her lips.

“Yup. Don’t Look Back, 1973 thriller classic.”

“... Did I sign up for this?”

“I suppose we’re going to have to find out.” She leaned down to kiss his parted lips again, this time running her own hands down his sides. She pulled on his collar and he rolled on top of her, following her movements with reluctance but little hesitation. She pushed his head down to her waist area, aiding him in the removal of her skirt. When his hand reached underneath the band on her underwear, she suddenly slapped it away. “Not yet.”

“Wait, what? W-w-w-we’re not even gonna finish the scene?”

She sat up and cupped his head in her hand. “If by ‘finish the scene’, you mean ‘get dressed’, then you bet!”

“W-w-what was the point of that?”

Rick’s flustered expression in the face of being denied release made Lucy smile, like usual. “Save it for the rest of tonight, sweetie. This isn’t the only movie I’m planning on recreating.”

“Okay, okay, okay, hold on.” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, this is another one of your elaborate teases.”

“Ding ding! We have a winner!” Lucy jolted forward, meeting his face with hers again and slowly moving her mouth down his neck and to his arm.

He bit his lip in frustration and ventured to her preferred location, the space between her neck and shoulder. Like in her thriller classic, she started licking up and down the arm holding her head in place while he sloppily pressed his mouth against her hot skin. It wasn’t long before she had him encased, legs wrapped around his waist, ready to let him lift her from her seated position and onto her back. Of course he did so, the heat in his pants making him increasingly vexed. He started unbuttoning them himself, drying humping the cloth shielding her vagina.

While hating to admit to herself how much she liked this, she had other plans. Reaching a hand forward to grasp his fingers, she muttered, “That’s not what happens in this movie.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Rick breathed. He put some much regretted distance between them.

“Alright, let’s get going!” Lucy leaped off the bed and hurried to her make up kit.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Rick said through a laugh. “I-I-I-I still can’t decide whether or not I love or hate this about you.”

“You know you can do both.” She hastily slipped on her green dress and pointed to the back. “Zip it up for me?”

“Yeah, yeah, irony, come at me.” He zipped the dress up loudly. When she wandered over to the mirror to finish her makeup, Rick glanced at the cassette player. “God, this is some fucking awful music.”

Lucy laughed much louder than she anticipated. “Don’t start.”

* * * *

The intricacy and attention to detail in the restaurant, right down to the red walls, crappy picture frames, and poorly-placed bar, was enough to make Rick sick. The only saving grace in this was the reminder that sex would happen. Eventually.

“So, ‘Madeline’, what’s next on your brilliant little plan for the night?”

“Oh, you know it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

“In the 4 years that you’ve known me, you think I like, let alone get fazed by, surprises?”

Lucy swished her wine back and forth, a sly grin on her face.

“Okay, l-l-lemme … lemme just see if I can guess …” He leaned back in his chair.

“Rick, I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Yeah, and I can’t read your face, we can all tell lies to ourselves tonight.” He reached over and took a sip out of her wine glass, letting out a burp shortly after. “Okay, so Star Wars had no sex scenes.”

Lucy laughed in her throat. “Yes, I definitely have Star Wars on our list of potential fuck films.”

“Calm down, lady, lemme think. Um … Hey, if you haven’t thought of The Graduate yet, get the fuck on it! You’re, like, 3 years older than me!”

“That’s not enough to make it weird.”

“That’s right, weird equals sexy to you.”

She kicked him under the table.

“Okay, okay, so not that one … Do I smell some Double Indemnity thing?”

“Do I smell a ‘my husband doesn’t know that I hate noir’?”

“Hey, listen, I-I-I-I’m trying to cover all the territories here, alright?” He sat for another couple seconds, musing.

“You got nothing?”

“... Yeah,” he answered half-heartedly, looking away.

Lucy shrugged.

“I mean, I was gonna say Last Tango in Paris, but that’s fucking ridiculous.”

She stopped short and cleared her throat nervously. “Yeah, yeah,” she laughed, shoving food in her face. “Of course, no, totally, yeah … that would be going way too far …” She reached over into her purse while Rick took another sip from her wine glass and pulled out a list entitled “‘Movies’ for tonight”, placing a giant X over Last Tango in Paris. 

Regaining her composure, she exclaimed, “See, this is why I can plan a movie role play thing for us! You don’t even pay attention when I show you all my favourite shit. Makes way for all sorts of surprises.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I’m still confused by the fact that you hate noir.”

“Oh, here we go.”

“You like going around hating a fundamental genre? Pretending it’s trash to make yourself look smarter and cooler?”

“Look in a mirror, will you? You hate all my favourite movies because it makes you look smarter!”

“I don’t need hatred of movies to make myself look smarter, baby.”

“Of course, of course.” She grasped her wine glass but stopped when it came up empty. Rick winked at her and she responded with a laugh and a, “Oh, wait! Of course you like noir! It’s all about a shady badass man being potentially overshadowed - shall I say even dominated? - by a shady badass woman and his skepticism turning into a reward in the end.”

“Th-th-that’s not how all of them work.”

“Yeah it is. That’s why I hate it. It’s the same formula, every damn time.”

Rick shrugged, pushing away her earlier criticism to the point of forgetting it. “That’s why people like it.”

“And people are stupid.”

“At least we can agree on something.”

Lucy smiled and once again forgot her wine glass was empty, trying to reach for it again. “Why didn’t you just get your own wine glass?”

“Wh-wh-what do you think I am, an alcoholic?”

* * * *

Lucy leaned against Rick in the back row of the movie theater, face illuminated by the screen. It was now the third act in the obscenely long Star Trek: The Motion Picture, and the couple could tell everyone in the room was anxiously awaiting the credits.

Lucy smiled to herself. She had something planned and didn’t expect this many people to be in the theater. This was either going to be worse or better than she anticipated.

Rick leaned over and whispered, “Y-y-you know, I-I-I only said yes to this because we usually just, you know, give up and make out if there’s too many scientific inaccuracies, but I’ve been staring at a crappy knock-off of 2001 for four fucking hours waiting for something to happen. I-I-I-I still can’t tell if it’s because you slipped melatonin in my drink or something.”

She grew wide-eyed. “For once I actually agree with you.” She could hear him laugh confidently to himself. “This thing’s a waste of money.”

After a minute, Lucy could tell the climax was coming up.

In one fluid movement she started twiddling Rick’s ear and whispered, “So … I can’t be the only one who’s noticed all the sexual subtext, right?”

A shiver ran down his spine and he leaned over. “Honestly, I-I-I was on board the minute McCoy said ‘spank it’.”

“There’s the Rick I know and love,” she said, snaking her arm around his head and bringing his neck to her lips, marking it with soft presses of her tongue. She started sucking the skin enough to leave a hickey while reaching a hand down to his pants.

“V’Ger looks like a giant vagina …” Rick managed to whisper before his breath faltered when she successfully unbuttoned him.

“I know …” Lucy said between kisses. She lowered her voice even more. “You remember seeing Midnight Cowboy with me?”

“N-n-no,” Rick stuttered.

“Wrong answer, you did. Just call me Bob Balaban …” She began lowering her head down to his abdomen.

Rick considered snarking back, but was lost in a wave of pleasure when she lifted his suit shirt up, untucking it from his pants and placing wet pecks to the bulge in his underwear. She lifted herself off her seat and kneeled below his, re-positioning herself so her head rested between his legs. He shifted so she could easily slide most of his pants and underwear off, suddenly coming back to reality and remembering just how many people were around them.

There were a few people right in front of them, a couple in the next row up from there sitting to their left who could see them at any point in time, and a few people in the next column to the right, just about 10 feet away. There wasn’t anyone sharing their row, though Rick had always loved the sensation of almost getting caught that automatically came with having sex in public. The only problem now was that it was usually Lucy he’d be embarrassing, and his own lack of embarrassment wasn’t helping. Still, the thought of one of the people turning around to see him getting his dick sucked was enough to elicit a couple head checks around his shoulders.

His erection sprung forward upon full removal of his underwear and was immediately met with Lucy’s tongue, sliding along the shaft slowly. She paused against the tip’s ridge and swirled her tongue around, earning a small gasp. She released him from her mouth and squeezed his circumference, thumbing the precum off the head. “Someone’s gonna hear you!” she said, half-jokingly. She hated admitting embarrassment when she was taking charge, but couldn’t help her nature.

Rick’s fingers curled against her head, pulling at her hair and releasing some strands from the circular double-bun. He squinted, whispering through gritted teeth, “Is that really … my fault?”

Lucy eyed him while slowly returning to his head, brushing it along her lips and coating it in her light lipstick. She once again licked its underside, even slower than earlier, delaying the stimulation. A few seconds allowed her to find a rhythm, as he started gradually moving his hips, begging for more. She formed her mouth entirely around his member and sucked. He grabbed her hair even tighter, scratching her scalp in the process and causing her to moan a bit. The vibration against his length encouraged him to continue lazily thrusting his hips. He pressed the head of his penis against the roof of her mouth, and in return she pressed her fingers into his thighs.

A cough from the side caused Rick to tense up a slight amount, darting his now open eyes nervously about the theater. In a moment of recall, he noticed the movie was still going on and, thankfully, no one seemed to be spying on their altercation.

Lucy released him from her mouth. “You getting cold feet?”

“N-n-n-not really …” Rick murmured softly.

“I guess now you know how I always feel.” She took a few sips from her soda, swishing it around in her mouth.

“Hey, I … I ain’t embarrassed,” he said as he remained vigilant. “B-b-b-bring it on.” A bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

Lucy smiled and took him into her mouth again after having swallowed the soda, the sudden sweet and iced flavor hitting the nerves like pleasurable needles. She ignored the numbness in her knees and pulled her dress from between her legs with her right hand, getting ready to finger herself through her underwear.

Rick took advantage of the movie’s increase in volume and occasionally let out pleasured gasps, especially when a moan from Lucy vibrated through him. She breathed sharply through her nose whenever he tugged at her temples, combing his hand through her hair and tangling it further. When he started getting harder, she reached her left hand to form around the base while flicking her tongue against his frenulum and started moving both up and down. He moaned softly and scraped his nails against her scalp again, warranting a surprised but pleased inhale on her part. The languid hip movements turned into thrusts and the motion became faster and faster. She started grinding her other fingers against her clit through the cloth, moving from side to side, antagonizing the bone.

The carelessness was a bit short-lived. A man sitting in front of them cocked his head and craned his neck in their direction. Rick’s eyes shot open and they were now face to face. Another cold shiver went down Rick’s spine and he immediately covered it up with the bitterness he specialized in. “What are you looking at, bub?” he asked in an aggressively hushed tone, trying to hide any quivering in his voice.

The other man instantly put his hands up and turned back around, uninterested in being interrogated.

It was impossible for Lucy not to hear that. She grew wide-eyed, withdrew her fingers from her vagina, and looked up, letting out a questioning, “mm?”

Rick looked down at her and responded with a shake of his head, continuing to gyrate against her face.

So at least one person knew what they were doing. Great. For a split second, Lucy slowed down. But but she knew Rick was getting close, and she didn’t want this moment to end with her own embarrassment. She continued, even faster this time, ignoring any sounds that might emit and hoping with blind optimism that the climactic space noises from the movie would drown them out.

Rick brought his other hand up to entangle her hair, pushing her head against his hips and trying to further himself into her mouth. She breached against his forceful movements and mimicked deep throating with both her hands and mouth, moving from the base to the tip simultaneously. He pulled her bun out completely, letting the hair spring free and fall along the sides of her face. He then slapped his hands down on his chair’s arms, making another noticeable sound that caught a few people’s attentions. His breathing was periodic and heavy but not heavy enough to elicit complete head-turns. Lucy was torn between wanting to push it and change that, or wanting to remain unashamed for the rest of the night.

Excitement brought her wanting to hear Rick moan audibly to the forefront and she mentally said “go fuck yourself” to the entire room.

When she noticed he was about to climax, she brought her left hand up and tugged very slightly on his testicles. This was enough to cause a moan loud enough for a few heads to turn. Lucy’s shame turned into laughter very quickly and she giggled through her nose.

“Goddammit,” Rick whispered in response, trying not to laugh himself.

After the heads turned awkwardly back to the movie, Lucy paused.

“No, no, no, no,” Rick muttered, reaching forward and rubbing his fingers behind her ear. “Don’t stop …”

She smiled, winked, and continued, this time even faster. Fuck everyone who was watching, they would get something a thousand times more entertaining than this Godforsaken movie.

She sucked harder, responding to his hip movements and increasingly staggered breathing. She wanted to prolong his orgasm forever, make him work for it like she always had to, but couldn’t bring herself to. She finished by deep throating for the few seconds she could handle and he came, curling his fingers against the skin behind her ear. She swallowed quickly, just in time for the lights to flick back on, and he packed away while doing his last couple head checks. They tried to mimic inconspicuousness, but knew at least 5 people saw or heard what they were doing.

Lucy did her bun up again and Rick tucked in his shirt slowly, silently reveling in the bliss. They both let out secret grunted laughs when people started exiting the theater.

“Is this why you asked me to finish your pineapple juice earlier?” Rick spoke up.

“Maybe.”

He laughed.

“Now ask me if I’ve got money to pay you.”

His laugh turned into a sigh. “Ugh, I forgot about the whole Midnight Cowboy thing.”

“And I don’t have any money. What are you gonna do to me?”

“Okay, okay, th-th-this was fine for a while but now it’s weird.”

“You’re an emotionally repressed but very easy guy trying to make peace with his past by selling himself sexually. And you just got your dick sucked by Bob Balaban.” She trailed a finger along his shoulder.

“... Okay.”

“And you just found out he doesn’t have any money for you. What are you going to do to him?”

“I-i-is this a trick question?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, he’s afraid he’s gonna get beat up, Rick! He’s - he’s afraid of getting beaten up, you remember?”

“I-I-I can’t threaten to beat you up in public, you know. I mean, w-w-wouldn’t the fine folks who caught us not be into that sort of a plot twist?”

“Oh, just take my watch and be done with it.” Lucy opened his palm and dropped her watch into it, slightly annoyed but laughing a bit to herself. She patted the side of his face and brought his lips to hers for another deep kiss, sucking the spit and teething his tongue.

“Get a room, you two!” someone shouted, walking up the aisle.

The couple stopped mid-kiss and giggled simultaneously.

“We did,” Lucy whispered.

“Yeah, this one, BITCH!” Rick yelled right back at the asshole, making Lucy blush and slap him.

* * * *

The hotel door slammed open and Lucy threw her purse onto the bed.

“Welp.”

“Welp what?” she responded, still a bit giddy. “That wasn’t that bad, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Rick stretched.

“Tell you what.” She slipped the dress past her shoulders and let it sink to the ground in a shiny green heap. “I’m … still a little horny. You let me do one more movie scene -”

“Uggghhh,” Rick groaned, facepalming.

“- and I’ll let you do whatever you want on me.”

He stopped short. “Wait, really?”

She sighed with a smile. “Yes, really.”

“I-I get the feeling you’re gonna make me guess which movie it is?”

“Oh, I think it’ll be pretty obvious.” After removing everything but her bra and underwear, she reached around to the cassette player again, popping in another tape. When the song started, Rick’s eyes shot open wide.

“Really?” he inquired over the starting verse.

“Really, really.” Lucy tapped her fingers along his shoulders.

“Really.”

“Yup.”

“Goddammit, I hated that movie.”

“I know.”

“I-i-i-it didn’t make … ANY sense.”

“Yes, yes, I know.”

“The fucking stupidest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah -”

“And you liked it?”

“Eh.” She shrugged. “It got me horny at least.”

“That explains a lot -”

Before he could finish, she put a finger up to his lips and started singing. “Now all I waaant to knoowww …”

“Oh, God.” He facepalmed again.

“... is how to goooo … I’ve tasted blood and I want moooore.”

“You’re a terrible singer.”

Lucy smiled as she removed her underwear, continuing with the music. “I’ll put up no resisteeence … I want to stay the distance … I’ve got an ITCH to scratch … I need assistance!” She sprung forward, embracing his head in her arms.

Another eye roll surfaced. “Uggghhh, this was the worst song in the whole Goddamn movie.”

“Toucha toucha toucha tooouch me! I wanna be diiiirtyy!”

“You know, b-b-believe it or not, the woman in the movie was actually a worse singer than you.”

“Thrill me, chill me, fulfiiiil meee … creature oofff the niiight …”

Another eye roll brought about a lopsided smirk.

She released him and walked over to his side when the music shifted. “Then if anything grooows … while you pooose … I’ll oil you up and rub you dooowwwn …” She leaned in closer and grabbed his hands, leading them up her torso. “And that’s just one small fraction … of the main attraction … you need a friendly hand … and I need action!” The hands were now on her breasts and she gasped.

“I can’t believe you memorized the lyrics and movements to this Godforsaken scene.” Rick couldn’t help but smile a little at this point.

“Toucha toucha toucha tooouch meee! I wanna be diiiirrtyyyy! Thrill me, chill me, fulfiiiil meee … creature ooofff the night!”

“GOD,” he grunted. “Stop failing to hit those high notes, it’s like I’m being serenaded by a howling monkey.”

Lucy grabbed hold of his collar. “Hey, the song’s almost over, honey. Let me have this one thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He continued massaging her breasts through the song. She motioned into it, closing her eyes in the bliss. He mentally groaned at the reminder that this was only for her pleasure. At the very least he got to do whatever he wanted to make that pleasure happen.

She stopped singing when the last chorus played and trailed along his arms with her hands, lingering at his and roping their fingers together. She brought up his right hand and suckled on each of his thin relaxed fingers while he used his left to unclasp her bra in the back. She let her head wander to his neck when her bra snapped off and she licked a path up from his collarbone to his earlobe, stopping to teeth it lightly.

He was encompassed in a wave of arousal and he placed his right hand along her lower abdomen. He slid a finger along her labia and pried the walls open to get to the swollen pearl. She gasped when he reached it and he responded by massaging it lightly. Her hands twirled around his shirts’ buttons and, one by one, unfastened them. He moved his hands from her clit to his pants and undid them, throwing them to the side. He slid his underwear off with one hand and forcefully pushed her on the bed with the other. She welcomed this with glee and gripped the sheets in stimulated anticipation.

Rick, knowing what she enjoyed, rolled his sleeves to the elbow and finished the unbuttoning she started but left the shirt on. He bent over and turned her around so she lay stomach down, her hospitable legs spread. “So, whatever I want, huh?”

Breathless, Lucy answered, “Yes, yes, whatever.”

“No condom?”

“Sure, sure, just … hold off on the baby gravy … I-I’m not ready to be pregnant just yet.”

“Fine.” He took advantage of her compromising position and slid his hands lightly from her rear end to her sides. After a pause, he ventured off to the bathroom for the lube. A swift impatient application followed, causing Lucy to shiver from the sudden cold sensation.

He placed his fingers along her sides firmly and trailed her backside with his tip, meeting at her vaginal opening and slowly slipping inside. She tightened around him and let another shiver run up her spine. She released all inhibitions or resistance and allowed him to move at his own slow steady pace. It was a gradual, almost frustrating, journey to faster deeper thrusts. Her breathing got increasingly more staggered and she gripped onto the sheets again. When a wave of pleasure overcame her, she buried her face in the bed and let out a low muffled moan.

Rick loved that sound and started grinding deeper into her. His right hand gripped her thigh and found its way to her folds, reuniting with her clit. With each thrust he increased the movement in his fingers, causing her to gasp and tug the sheets again. She couldn’t support her weight with her trembling arms and spread her upper body on top of the bed, moving along with his hips. She started easing the strain on her knees by leaning back against her ankles, grinding onto his dick at his established rhythm.

The repeated handling of her clit made her tighten her abdomen and grit her teeth, letting out assertive moans through her nose. She opened her mouth and breathed heavily, getting louder with each stroke.

As he was getting close, he spoke up. “Ungg, turn around, turn around.”

She did as he asked and he slipped out, letting his rock hard penis spring upward. She was now on her back, ready to wrap her legs around his waist, and he repositioned himself so his knees were on the bed. He slid back into her and made no hesitation in going immediately faster. He lowered his upper body against hers, letting his shirt graze her arms and pressing his hot chest against her breasts. He shifted his weight onto his right arm so his left hand could stroke her clit even further. Her hand joined his down there and they moved in unison.

He was finally at his boiling point and removed his hand, letting her finish herself off. He plunged as far as he could into her before pulling back out and squeezing the spurts onto her stomach. A drop or two got on her bobbing breasts while she continued touching herself.

She let out a groan and squirted on the sheets, rested her head back and relaxing her legs. He continued releasing himself on her for the next couple seconds before lowering onto to the bed, laying on his side.

“Goddamn,” Lucy breathed, grinning and ghosting a finger along his hairline. “We should do this movie thing more often.”

His eyelids fluttered. “Yeah, no,” came the response in between decelerating breaths.

Her grin grew, still enjoying the headrush.

After cleaning up, neither of them seemed to be able to fall asleep, unlike usual. Lucy, now cocooned in covers, snuggled up against Rick’s chest as he turned on the TV.

“Hey, w-w-what do you know. Another episode of Rhoda’s on.”

“Oh, great,” she answered sarcastically.

Rick snickered and turned up the volume.

After a few minutes, she was miraculously able to fall asleep amongst the obnoxious sitcom laughter. Rick shifted and lightly moved one of her lazily hanging bangs from her face. Midnight hit and with a flash, the TV was overtaken by snow, illuminating the room. A large part of him wanted to move her and get her off his arm, now tingling from cut-off circulation. But, for some reason, he hesitated and decided against it.

“You’re never gonna hear this ever again,” he said to her sleeping figure, “but you’re right. Th-th-that actually wasn’t that bad.”


End file.
